criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cooper Huckabee
|birthplace = Mobile, AL |family = |yearsactive = 1976-present }} Thomas Cooper Huckabee (credited by his stage name of Cooper Huckabee) is an American actor best known for his appearances in The Funhouse, Urban Cowboy, and Gettysburg. Biography Huckabee was born in Mobile, Alabama, on May 8, 1951. He attended Davidson High School for his primary education. Later attending the University of Southern Mississippi, he received a degree for Athletic Administration and also played football for the college team. Starting an acting career, Huckabee portrayed Buzz, one of the leading roles, in The Funhouse; and Marshall, the main character's sidekick in Urban Cowboy. He later had a starring role in the 1982 CBS made-for-TV movie Country Gold, which was made in Nashville. Later, Huckabee appeared as Henry T. Harrison, a spy, in the 1993 film Gettysburg. He has also made several guest appearances on various TV series, including ER, The Shield, Suspect Behavior, and Criminal Minds. Huckabee turned in a memorable performance as Euple Byrd, the first husband of country music legend Tammy Wynette in the made-for-TV movie Stand By Your Man. Recently, Huckabee appeared in The Killers' video for Dustland Fairytale and also made a recurring role in the TV series True Blood, in which he portrays Joe Lee Mickens. On Criminal Minds Huckabee portrayed Emory Boyd in an episode of Suspect Behavior. He then portrayed murderous accomplice Raoul Whalen in the Season Eight episode "Alchemy". Filmography *Longmire (2014) as George Linder *Criminal Minds - "Alchemy" (2013) TV episode - Raoul Whalen *Thriftstore Cowboy (2013) as Gilley Daniels *Django Unchained (2012) as Lil Raj Brittle *Major Crimes (2012) as Norman Hall *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009-2011) as Rick Fetzer/Gomez (2 episodes) *True Blood (2010-2011) as Joe Lee Mickens (7 episodes) *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - "The Girl in the Blue Mask" (2011) - Emory Boyd *Law & Order: LA (2010) as Hal *Bright Falls (2010) as Sam Smith (3 episodes) *Dexter (2009) as Joe Nix *Staunton Hill (2009) as Burgh (video) *FlashForward (2009) as Trucker *Southland (2009) as Lester Brown *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2009) as Salesman *The Shield (2008) as Irving Heap *The Unknown (2005) as Tom *Y.M.I. (2004) as Grave *Gods and Generals (2003) as Henry T. Harrison (uncredited) *Baywatch (2001) as Deke Bishop *Space Cowboys (2000) as Trajectory Engineer *The General's Daughter (1999) as Colonel Weems *ER (1997) as Hayes *Turbulence (1997) as Wing Commander W. Hadfield *Walker, Texas Ranger (1995) as Earl Nelson *Bad Girls (1994) as Deputy Earl *Gettysburg (1993) as Henry T. Harrison *Love Field (1992) as Deputy Swinson *Night Eyes (1990) as Ernie *Cohen and Tate (1988) as Jeff Knight *The Curse (1987) as Forbes *Repairs (1987) as The Motocross Racer (short) *Eye of the Tiger (1986) as Roger *MacGyver (1985) as Bill Farren *Chase (1985) as Coy *The Paper Chase (1984) as Dooley *Big Ball (1983) as Hutch (short) *Little House: Look Back to Yesterday (1983) as Vance Reed *Country Gold (1982) as Reilly Sears *The Blue and the Gray (1982) as Matthew Geyser (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *The Pursuit of D.B. Cooper (1981) as Homer *Stand By Your Man (1981) as Euple Byrd *The Funhouse (1981) as Buzz Dawson *Getting Wasted (1980) as Dwayne Hollister *Urban Cowboy (1980) as Marshall *The Runaways (1979) as Hank *Joni (1979) as Dick Filbert *Hawaii Five-O (1979) as Armitage *Foul Play (1978) as Sandy *Dallas (1978) as Peyton Allen *Barnaby Jones (1977) as Steve Barker/"Hobo" *Murder at the World Series (1977) as Frank Gresham *The Quest: The Longest Drive (1976) as Jeff *The Quest (1976) as Jess (2 episodes) *The Pom Pom Girls (1976) as Hardin Tough *Police Woman (1976) as Yancey Parnell (2 episodes) *Little House on the Prairie (1976) as Herman Stone 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors